


Take My Hand

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a hand thing, and he's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: "whispers this may call for more than three sentences but an au in which enjolras has this thing where he wrings his hands when his mind is full and he can't sleep and he has this notion of someone taking his hands in theirs and it calms him down. he names this entity R and eventually runs into grantaire on the street"

He has a thing about hands.  He always has.  It’s not something he’s ever been able to control, but when things get hard, when they get overwhelming and he can’t sleep, he wrings his hands and presses them together, laces his fingers tight until the thoughts go away and he can sleep.

It gets a little better when he realizes what he wants is for someone to hold his hands, that it’ll calm him down.  He realizes that he feels  _alone_  in his own head.  Not like there’s something missing from  _him_ , exactly, but that there should be someone else beside him too.

And he starts to dream about that someone, and calls them R — he’s not sure why — and slowly, slowly R coalesces into someone specific, someone he’s never met.  And R has blue eyes and a squashed in nose and a jutting chin and high cheekbones and an asymmetrical jaw, and is shaped kind of off just in general.  It’s weird, but his mind makes up R, so he just lets the details come.

One day, he’s late for a meeting and he’s running, the sidewalk sending little shocks up his legs on every impact, and he’s not looking where he’s going exactly and he knocks into someone, and they fall, crashing to the ground.  He looks at the other man, sees him.

And the name slips out, even though he doesn’t mean it to.


End file.
